


Repulsion

by runrarebit



Series: Misfits Moments [21]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, Bottom!Nathan, Coitus Interruptus, Domesticity, Insecurity, M/M, Mostly amusing, Nathan having some feelings, Some mention of crossdressing, fucking Rudy ruining things, some mentions of past sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runrarebit/pseuds/runrarebit
Summary: Now we're skipping forward to the beginning of S03E01- so afterSpiral Fracture.In which Nathan meets Rudy.Please read author's note.





	Repulsion

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: The stuff from Spiral Fracture comes up a bit. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so the dog issue is continuing on. It now looks like it wasn't toxoplasmosis- so she's back on the other medication she was on when she improved last time and I'm just hoping for the best. Otherwise some other things have been going on in my personal life- I won't go into them as that's not why you're here- but I'm probably going to be taking a hiatus from fic writing pretty soon, in part because of everything that's going on, but also because it's making me realise that I really want to try and turn my creative energies to working on my own original stuff for a while. Aside from this fic I've actually somehow have managed to complete another six fics in this series, as well as some fragments of what was going to be a longer one concluding Future!Simon's presence in this timeline. I'm going to post the remaining fics over the next week or so, and if you want I'll post the Future!Simon fragments with some explanation of where I was going to take that story. I'm not sure how long this hiatus will be, if I'll come back, and if I'll write any more in this series if I do return to fic writing- though I'm not discounting anything. I want to say thank you to all of you for giving my fics such a lovely reception and for all the comments and kudos, I really do enjoy writing for an audience that responds and lets me know how they feel and think about the things I write!

‘I really need to get a flat,’ he sighs as he slumps into the seat next to Kelly at the bar. He feels tired from helping Jamie move his stuff into his own new flat, the one he’s sharing with Lily—tired and a bit envious. It’s a nice flat, small, but clean and in a not to bad part of town. Worse Simon then had to go back to his parents’ to do his laundry, saying he’ll meet up with everyone later. It’s so boring and miserable without him—‘I need a job,’ he adds. ‘What the fuck kind of job am I qualified for anyway?’

‘Why do you need a job?’ Kelly asks, giving him a slightly incredulous _look._

He gestures at Curtis, ‘A pint of lager please, my good barman.’

‘You paying?’ Curtis asks.

‘Not, strictly speaking— no. But Barry will when he gets here.’

Curtis sucks in air between his teeth. ‘You got it lucky, you should remember that.’

‘Oh, I do,’ he sighs, taking the pint and turning his attention back to Kelly. ‘That’s one reason. Not that I intend to buy my own drinks, but I’d like to have the option available.’

‘What’s the other?’ Alisha asks, peering around Kelly to look at him. ‘Not that I’m that interested, but Nikki’s running late.’ _Ah, Nikki._ He wiggles his brows at her and then at Curtis, making them both pull a face. He does not understand how either of them, let alone both, won over such a fit and intimidating bird as Nikki.

Kelly pushes at him, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. ‘We need a flat,’ he sighs, ‘me and Barry. I’m getting dead tired of sleeping at the Community Centre.’ His mind starts wandering across all the ways he could get himself gainfully employed, except every idea he comes up with sounds miserable and rubbish. He scrunches up his face, ‘Maybe I could be one of those— you know—’ what are they actually called? Is it _camboy?_ ‘Online prostitute kind of things. Get people to pay me money for watching me shove different things up my arse.’

‘Oh, sick Nathan,’ she whines, as do the others.

‘No, you’re right, Barry would go mental—’

‘Why do you need a flat so much?’ she asks, draining the last of her pint and gesturing to Curtis for a refill, ‘You’ve been fine living in the Community Centre until now.’

He groans, remembering this morning. ‘It’s the new bunch of twats they’re got doing community service— or one of them, at least,’ he tells her— and Curtis and Alisha— who are still listening. ‘Barry stayed over last night, like usual, and this morning we were having our pre-breakfast shag—‘ they start whining, but he ignores them, getting into the rhythm of the story. ‘We were doing it doggy-style—‘ it had been feeling really good too, Simon just perfectly _nailing_ his sweet spot. ‘I was naked except for a pair of white lacy knickers that he’d pulled to the side, you know, and he was kind of squeezing at my pecs and telling me what pretty titties I have and how well I take his cock up my pussy and what a beautiful girl I am and the like, nothing too extreme, and I look up and there’s this pervert just standing there, staring at us.’ He can picture the gawpy little shit right now, mouth hanging open, broom in one hand— ‘I could see the bulge of his stiffy through the jumpsuit. I kept staring at him for a minute, waiting for him to freak out and bugger off, or at least _say_ something, but he just stands there—‘ he shakes his head, draining his own pint and wagging the empty glass at a scrunch-faced Curtis. The man takes the thing, reluctantly, and sticks it under the tap. ‘—Eventually I asked him what the fuck he was looking at, which got Barry’s attention— he wasn’t pleased, I’ll tell you that.’ He takes the refilled pint back and sighs, remembering, feeling like smacking his head face down on the bar— but if he does so he might get whatever sticky— whatever _that_ is that’s spilled on it all over his lovely face— ‘He climbed off me and chased this prick off and by the time he got back he’d gotten soft. I couldn’t get him to relax enough to firm up again either— he kept looking around all the time in case the pervert came back.’ It hadn’t been a great start to the day.

There is a pause, and then Kelly says, ‘So you need a flat so you can shag in the morning somewhere other than a public place where random unsuspecting people might accidentally stumble across you?’

He shrugs, ‘If you want to put it like that.’

It’s annoying too because Simon’s only just stopped being— _weird_ when they shag. _Careful_ all the time, constantly checking to see if what the man’s doing to him is ok, and wanting to talk about things he doesn’t want to do— _as if there are things he doesn’t want to do_ — actually, there are a couple, if he’s honest. 

He doesn’t like it if Simon starts humping his arsecrack from behind if he’s lying on his side— because it kind of reminds him of that time with Callum— and he never, ever, ever wants to be called a “good little boy” or anything that sounds even remotely like it— and he’s not too keen on any variation of slut or slag, but he’ll put up with it if that’s what Simon’s into— though his boyfriend hasn’t shown much interest so far— so, yes, actually he had ended up telling Simon this stuff— even though it had made him kind of want to crawl out of his skin in embarrassment— combined with a weird worry that Simon would turn out to be really into something he mentioned and then dump him when he said he didn’t want it— but that hadn’t happened. 

The upshot to the whole humiliating business is that he thinks _that_ might be what had finally let Simon relax enough and stop worrying about him so they could go back to fucking properly. Also the way he’d promised to _tell_ Simon the moment he thought of anything else to add to the list. 

Ah, he wishes his boyfriend was here. 

And then, the nerve of it, while he’s pining the little pervert wanders into the bar with the other two community service wankers. ‘You!’ he snarls, standing up and pointing at the man, outraged.

In the ensuing series of accusations about exactly _who_ is the pervert here— the one being _done_ doggy-style in public while wearing a lovely pair of knickers, or the one _watching_ the one being done doggy-style in public while wearing a lovely pair of knickers— Alisha disappears, Curtis repeatedly threatens to throw both of them out of the bar, Kelly starts laughing at them, and Simon shows up— only to threaten to knock the guy’s teeth in for looking at _his_ boyfriend. 

Then this prick starts referring to him as _Samantha_ and he responds by asking if the guy is challenged by his obvious enjoyment in taking it up the arse, to which the guy says that he’s not calling him by a girl’s name because he’s gay, but because he likes to dress in women’s clothing and have his chest squeezed at and called titties, to which he responds that he’s not ashamed of anything that feels as good as that, or any part of his sexuality, in fact he’s perfectly comfortable with himself— which he doubts the prick could also say— 

Which makes the little pervert make a noise like he’s about to shit himself and go running off to the loos. At that point he and Simon decide it’s probably time to leave for the night— before Curtis kills someone, at least.

Anyway, later, when he and Simon are just getting to the good bit— him in his boyfriend’s lap, Simon’s fingers up his arse, a nice bit of necking happening— everyone shows up to whine about someone using their powers to make Curtis/make it look like Curtis whacked the little pervert over the head with a bottle. 

He really needs to get a flat. He’s sure people with flats don’t have other people coming over at all hours moaning about people using their powers on them and ruining what was looking like a nice orgasm. 

After that it’s like he’s being _haunted _by the gawpy shithead. Everywhere he goes— everywhere he goes that’s even _not the Community Centre_ — the horrible little prick is there. He goes for brunch— or a mid-morning bacon sandwich, however you want to put it— with his boyfriend, Kelly, and Curtis— there the pervert is, getting pushed down the stairs and dragging them all into some powers bullshit that then means they have to go back to the Community Centre to discuss it— only the shithead runs away when Alisha and Nikki show up— __

__They go to the bar on the estate for a drink and to hang out with their mates— there he is again, fingering that sweet girl who is his favourite of the new community service wankers— she, at least, seems to understand the joy of taking it up the arse— though why she chooses to do so from that little fuckhead is beyond him— He also kind of feels like crowing that him and Barry are no longer the most publicly inappropriate couple here— they might have been caught fucking— numerous, just _numerous_ times— but they’ve never deliberately set out to stick anything up him while someone else was watching— and then Alisha and Nikki show up and the fuckhead turns into _two_ fuckheads— two more than strictly necessary, in his opinion— and then the even _gawpier_ one of the two starts going on and on about Alisha taking his virginity and how he’d been in love with her and how he’d tried to kill himself and how everyone used to call her the Cockmonster— it’s hilarious. _ _

__Obviously Alisha, Nikki, and Curtis find it less funny— and he has to agree with them when they point out that just because Alisha went with the guy, doesn’t mean she owes him. A shag’s a shag if no promised are made. Anyway, where does the prick get off trying to make Alisha feel bad for sleeping around in front of everyone? It’s hardly going to endear him to her, is it? It all ends in Curtis chucking shithead x2 out of the bar, Alisha storming off to be alone, Nikki following her because everyone agrees that she probably actually doesn’t really want to be alone, Curtis turning even grumpier than usual because he’s the only one on at the bar and he wants to leave to deal with his girlfriends— before deciding fuck it, and closing early— chucking them all out._ _

__The worst is that on the way back to the Community Centre he starts worrying that Simon holds his sexual history against him, thinks he’s a slut like the fuckhead obviously thinks Alisha is. He does not want to be thinking this. He _wouldn’t _be thinking this if it wasn’t for that gawpy pervert putting ideas into his head.___ _

____There may be a discussion about it when they get back home, he might have some _feelings_ during the discussion— but since Simon is good and sweet and reassuring and he doesn’t think his boyfriend is lying it’s probably best to forget about that part of the evening._ _ _ _

____Anyway, first things first next morning and Simon’s got to go back to his parents’ house, _again,_ because his mum needs someone to take his sister to school or something, and he’s— There’s something he’s been putting off, missed calls building up in his phone, so he might as well go do that— if only because he needs a favour from dear old dad. So at least he gets to avoid the pervert for one morning. _ _ _ _

____It could be more mornings, if he only had a flat._ _ _ _


End file.
